


第二辆东西牌三轮车

by irenestwig



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest (Hetalia)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenestwig/pseuds/irenestwig
Summary: 坐好扶稳，小心颠簸





	第二辆东西牌三轮车

基尔伯特嘴上在说多夸两下，其实还是比较清楚两人究竟还能再说点什么。进屋二人默契地分头行动，基尔伯特去收拾背包，路德维希打开暖气，在浴缸里放热水加浴盐。

他正用手试探水温，基尔伯特的哼歌声由远到近地传了过来，在不远处突然消失。浴室门被咔哒打开，路德维希一回头，眼疾手快，堪堪地接住了迎面扑来偷袭的基尔伯特。

基尔伯特虽瘦了不少，但成年男性的体重绝不可小觑，强健如路德维希，也被基尔伯特的重量带得整个人倒退了一步，背靠墙才稳住。基尔伯特偷袭成功，哈哈大笑，乐不可支地顺势去吻路德维希的嘴唇。

路德维希被这一连串刺激动作唬得太阳穴直跳，显然很想就浴室使用安全问题发表一番言论，但扶住基尔伯特躯体的双手，触感异常鲜明地传递上来，让他意识到这位大哥豪迈地只穿了一件背心和一条内裤。

路德维希差点又想提醒基尔伯特不要穿这么点走动，暖气还没热，小心感冒，但堪堪地忍住了这段说出来大概会颇为煞风景的评价。

亲吻炽热又柔软，两人都很投入，舌纠缠得像伊甸园的蛇，吮吸是充满诱惑的知善恶树。基尔伯特用牙尖咬他嘴唇，那酥麻感就像是吃下苹果后明了目的人类初次面对躯体欲望时的震颤。

基尔伯特的手在解路德维希的皮带，路德维希抚摸他劲健的腰，摸到有力的肌肉在平薄的皮肤下收紧发热。

路德维希在两人气喘吁吁的亲吻间隙，忽然意识到，他们竟然已经如此擅长相互撩拨了。起初彼此全程都是小心翼翼，克制又体贴，生怕制造一点疼痛，枕头都要取两个仔细垫着，眼下基尔伯特显然是打算直接在浴室里愉快地来一发。

基尔伯特用手臂圈着他脖颈，笑嘿嘿地望他，路德维希在那双熠熠发亮的眼里望见自己被情热浸透的面容。基尔伯特的眼睛里别无他物，满满地盛放着他，就像是在把他盛放在无限的爱意、欢喜与欲望之上。

路德维希垂了垂眼，一时不动了，基尔伯特笑道：“啊？你突然干嘛？还要不要做了？”

路德维希用手臂环住了基尔伯特的腰，将头埋在基尔伯特颈窝。基尔伯特用手掌揽住他后脑，将那颗脑袋压在颈窝间，脊背倚着墙，顺势用两腿圈住了路德维希的腰。问题当然不是认真在询问，路德维希炽热的欲望正贴着他的臀，而他的欲望抵着路德维希腹肌清晰的小腹。

路德维希埋头在他颈窝里，半晌才小声道：“哥哥我爱你。”

他的声音又轻又模糊，语气却平静而坚定，基尔伯特瞬间有些头皮发麻，快感像过电般从头皮蔓延至下身，激得他直直打了个颤，他抱紧路德维希，吻他的耳廓：“哈哈哈，我知道，我也很爱你的。”

路德维希摇摇头，在他颈窝模糊地小声道：“你不知道我有多爱你。”

基尔伯特感觉他不知怎么的又触到了路德维希的细腻点，路德维希平常就想得比较多，某种程度上，在爱情方面，他的心理活动带着与沉稳严肃的性格对比感颇为鲜明的羞赧与细腻，基尔伯特被他逗得直乐，笑嘿嘿道：“反正你已经知道我有多爱你了？”

路德维希紧紧圈着他，炽烈的情热本已烧透了他的耳廓与脖颈，基尔伯特亲呢地咬了咬他的耳尖，路德维希克制不住地倒吸了一口气，轻微地打了个颤。

那双蔚蓝色的眼睛终于抬起来，望进基尔伯特的眼睛里。那么蓝的一双眼睛，柔和又专注，是冬季蓝玻璃般清脆的波罗的海。两人几乎是下意识地又闭眼亲吻起来，亲吻很缠绵，舌尖相互撩拨，手底下又开始干脆地相互扒衣服，到最后两人都感到异常迫不及待。

路德维希伸手去取置物柜里的润滑剂和保险套，基尔伯特颇为震惊地哑声道：“哇啊，还要准备吗，你忍得了？”

路德维希用谴责交通违规般的神情望了他一眼，他的呼吸急促，鼻尖与额头在冒汗，汗珠使他显得异常性感，声音却还勉强算平稳：“小心受伤。”

“没事啦，我还怕疼吗。”基尔伯特道，他声音全哑了，迫切地蹭了蹭路德维希的性器。路德维希眼皮直跳，警告地瞪了基尔伯特一眼，自制力让他艰难地倒出润滑剂，开始潦草地做扩张。

基尔伯特抱紧他，默不作声地伏在他肩上，汗水从他面颊流到路德维希肩膀上，炽热急促的呼吸全往路德维希颈窝喷，路德维希半个肩膀都被刺激得发麻，幸而墙壁极大地分担了基尔伯特这位成年男性的体重。

扩张相当潦草，但堪称周到，包裹着手指的内壁热而紧，路德维希几乎有一种自制力耗尽的头脑混乱感，忍耐几乎带来下体隐隐的疼痛，基尔伯特又在不断吻咬他锁骨，用舌尖舔他下滑的汗珠，喃喃地哑声道：“可以了，我没事，快点。”

路德维希小心翼翼地缓慢深入，基尔伯特抱紧他，发出了一声满足的叹息，快感使盘在路德维希腰侧的腿不断打颤，轻微地往下滑，这动作让性器进入得更深。路德维希倒吸口气，克制不住地轻轻抽动起来。

基尔伯特带呻吟的嘴唇凑上来吻他，两人的亲吻炽热得几乎像撕咬，带着被强烈快感刺激的激动。基尔伯特平常豪迈又坦率，日常得意洋洋地大肆嘲笑他，眼下被干得不太能冒话，才暂时消停了，但坦率的本质还是让他一点也不介意在呻吟间隙表达一些让路德维希头皮发麻的感受：“……很舒服，我喜欢……West我爱你。”

路德维希有一瞬间的头脑空白，快感像电流般涌上来，他抱紧基尔伯特，又顶了两下，粗重地在基尔伯特颈窝里喘气。基尔伯特环抱住他，喘匀了气，笑哈哈道：“啊，你这次真的很快啊！”他的声音已经哑了，起初几个字全是气声。

“这是谁的原因啊？” 路德维希忍不住吐槽道，他的声音也是喑哑的，带着磨砂的低沉感，性器依然在基尔伯特身体里，湿滑收紧的内壁异常鲜明地刺激着欲望。

基尔伯特得意地咧嘴道：“我以为你喜欢听我这样说呢？”

路德维希专注地望着他，情热使他深邃的眉目舒展，让那张泛着红潮与汗珠的面容英俊得惊人，他原本平薄的嘴唇被基尔伯特咬得有些肿，看起来反而相当性感。

“我很喜欢。”他望着基尔伯特，轻声道，“我也爱你。”

 

战场最后从墙壁转移到了浴缸，基尔伯特用手臂撑着浴缸边缘，直接把腿搭上了路德维希的肩。热烈抽动将水面激得起伏不定，一半热水都涌出了浴缸边缘。尽职运转的暖气其实已经将室内烘烤得温暖，路德维希脑海里却还存留着最后一块理性的余裕，顺手又往浴缸放了些热水。

热水顺着抽插涌进来，这种奇异的快感让两人都愈发情动，基尔伯特到最后几乎说不出话，只是紧抱着路德维希直打颤，随着抽动来回地低哑呻吟。汗珠与水滴落下来，从路德维希额头流到睫毛，又从嘴唇滑向下颌，不少都落在了基尔伯特脸与胸膛上，每一滴都带来奇异的灼烫快感。

两人手缠着脚，胸膛贴着胸膛，翻来覆去地做了几次，才终于感到情感与欲望被填满的餍足，偃旗息鼓，懒洋洋地在温暖的浴缸里休息。浴缸并不大，显然不是为两位成年男性的情趣活动准备的，两人在狭窄的空间里挤巴巴地腿挨腿，下巴贴膝盖，面对面地泡热水。

两双手在水下随意地交握，路德维希轻轻摩挲着基尔伯特掌心的茧： “还想泡吗？我去用淋浴，你在这里洗吧。”

“啊，麻烦死了。”基尔伯特收紧手指，握着路德维希的手道，“根本不用洗，刚刚全洗干净了。”

事实好像的确是这样，但说出来就相当地意味不明，考虑到洗干净使用的器具问题。路德维希顿时感觉不太好，新鲜滚烫的记忆涌上来，让他有些耳根发热。两人距离极近，细微的神情变动都是放大清晰版，基尔伯特咧嘴笑起来：“你干嘛啊？明明做的时候都没有不好意思。”

路德维希吻了吻基尔伯特咧着的嘴，将话题从刺激情欲的危险区域移开，再克制不住干柴烈火一次，明天行程就实在很危险了。

基尔伯特笑归笑，难得安静地没有得寸进尺，路德维希意识到他有些累了，轻声道：“还是稍微洗一下，我帮你吧。”

路德维希起身去淋浴，穿了条内裤回来，将花洒伸到浴缸边，稍微替基尔伯特冲了冲，又小心地替他清理了下身，随即去床上铺浴巾。

等路德维希重新进浴室，基尔伯特已经瞌睡得快在浴缸里直接睡着了，他仰躺在温暖热水里，豪迈舒展地摊着手脚。路德维希尽可能轻缓地把他背起来，小心翼翼地搁在铺着浴巾的床上，替他稍微擦擦身体，盖上羽绒被。

基尔伯特已经困得神思恍惚，模糊不清道地抓着他咕哝道：“West……来睡觉。”

“很快。”路德维希轻声保证道。

他去清理浴缸，整理浴室，关了灯便躺上了床。路德维希没有检查手机和邮件，格外需要休息的时刻勉强办公，效果并不理想。

床单带着沐浴液的微弱香气，绵软的被褥已经沾了基尔伯特的体温，变得温暖又柔滑。路德维希在羽绒被下握紧基尔伯特的手，听见他平缓的呼吸在黑暗中起伏，宁静而安心地慢慢地闭上眼。


End file.
